First Days in Call of War
Welcome to Call of War! Are you ready to face many battles in fighting for control of the map? Good? Lets get started! Before You Start Check the game and Bytro rules, you do not want to get in trouble without the knowledge that you did! Most games have anti-cheat systems, so do not play the same game with two accounts with the same network, otherwise the anti-cheat will activate. Also, some games may allow teams or coalitions. These are groups of people who work to achieve victory. Another tip, check the day of the game of which you are entering! If it is later than Day 4, it is probably best not to enter! Also, check how many people are in. If it is almost full, it is guaranteed that people will be ahead of you and may attack you first with you having no way to defend! Anonymous rounds mean that you have no idea who you are fighting or allying with until the game is over. Check for Elite AI as well! These AI are much smarter than the regular AI, and will try to resist your attack. You do not want to enter a game and realize that you are having a hard time with them unless you know what you are doing. Once you get to the country selection screen, try to select countries that are strategically positioned so that you will not have a hard time fighting. Examples are countries with only one direction of attack in the beginning, countries with a coast, and countries that are islands. Take time to decide which country you are going to pick, it may make or break your chance of winning! Also, if you are entering after Day 1, check to make sure that what you will select is not getting invaded. Advanced players will attack inactive countries to get more resources, so pay attention to the borders! First Day Once you enter the game, you should first research infantry level 1 and armored car level 1. Infantry level 1 does not take long, only 9 minutes, while level 1 armored cars unlock level 1 light tanks, the best units in the early game. Avoid militias, they are not good at all! During research, build barracks in all places with Industrial Complexes unless playing as France in Historic World War, in which you should check the Maps section. While building barracks, you should also build Infrastructure in all resource producing provinces to increase resource production. When your barracks finish, your research on infantry should be either done or close to being done. When finished, build infantry in all the cities to start getting some early units for combat. You may have to wait a while. You should also build infrastructure in cities, although you have to use money for resources if you choose not to wait for them to regenerate. Now, you could choose to attack an AI, or let troops build up for Day 2. When the two researches are finished, do not forget to research interceptors and light tanks. If you decide to attack an AI, are they a playable country that has not been chosen, or is it a true AI country? If you chose the former, get ready to have some areas exposed to attack while you conquer that playable country. Also keep in mind that you need rare materials to reconstruct the Industrial Complexes for producing units, and rare materials are hard to come by. Attacking an AI will be easier as they do not have as many troops. Day 2 Once Day 2 arrives, either you have already done what you need to do for the first day or are doing it currently. It is not too late to start, as some games say this when uploaded to the servers, even if uploaded when very few are on. If you have done what it says for the first day, you would have 4-5 more infantry units depending on what game you are playing. If you are not attacking a small AI at this point, it is best to do it now while you have a decent military to get resources. If your research for light tanks and interceptors is finished, try to research anti tank, tactical bombers, and anti air/artillery. Anti tank will be useful in case you happen to conquer an AI city that has an industrial complex intact, but nothing else, and you do not want to build barracks, as they only take 30 minutes to research. Airplanes will start appearing in the skies at this point, so anti air is recommended. Tactical bombers are useful for bombarding troops with no air protection, note the need for anti. Also, tactical bombers will unlock strategic and naval bombers. Artillery can be used to bombard troops, but get anti air first unless you have room in your research slots and you researched everything on the list. Also, make sure you have infrastructure up so that you can start producing light tanks immediately, they are very powerful for the early game. Day 3 At this point in the game, you should be set up to attack players. If you have not already, do what the previous two days say. At this point, 4-5 light tanks should be up during this day. Attacking AIs should be in progress, and with light tanks, this process should be accelerated. If you have not researched everything in Day 2, do it during this day. If you happen to finish all the research, which is very unlikely, then you need to decide what to do. If you are landlocked, save the rare materials for rebuilding industrial complexes for more units. With ocean access however, submarines are optimal, they do not absorb a lot of rare materials and are hidden from other players without share map. If you attacked an AI, they should have been conquered unless they are a large AI, in this case you will need more time to attack. Alliances are important, and unless you plan on conquering alone, you will need a team to assist the goal. Day 4 On this day, level 2 Infantry units and level 2 Militia units are available for research. Research level 2 Infantry units as soon as possible, you will need them for Motorized and Mechanized Infantry and Commandos later in the game. At this point, you can see a cycle, improve resource production, produce stronger units, conquer new territory, so on and so fourth. Try to find allies if you have not already, unless you plan on conquering the map by yourself, which is difficult in Europe to almost impossible in the World at War map. Once you have done the previous, there is little to research, so save your rare materials for rebuilding industrial complexes.Category:Gameplay